The use of security personnel to provide security watch services for factories, offices, buildings, and a wide variety of other institutions is a practice which goes back hundreds of years in the United States. To assure that security personnel complete their required number of appointed rounds at predetermined time intervals, a variety of verification systems have been proposed. Well known by many, and still in practice at many locations, is the use of a clocking device carried by security personnel to an array of predetermined locations (watch stations). As security personnel make their rounds, a device, typically a key located at the watch stations to be visited, is inserted into the clocking device. Each insertion of the key into the clocking device is recorded. A record extracted from the clocking device enables the security supervisor to verify that the security personnel visited predetermined locations within predetermined windows of time. While the use of a clocking device and watch station keys have been in use for many years, the problem still remains that the reporting of the rounds of the security personnel is delayed by the time necessary to physically secure the clocking device and then download and review the information describing the insertion of watch station keys into the clocking device. The most critical time for determining if security personnel have missed a watch station within a predetermined window of time is just after the watch station has been missed—not hours or days later. A need remains, therefore, for a system that provides a real-time alert to a security supervisor indicating that one or more security personnel did not visit a particular watch station within a predetermined window of time.